1stfnesbruscience1819fandomcom-20200213-history
Vitamin B
Vitamin B12, one of the water soluble vitamins, is of major importance for the body. It is the most chemically complex of all vitamins, and occurs in several forms, called cobalamins. Its functions include helping the body produce red blood cells, strengthening one’s bones and aiding neurological function and metabolism. B12 is only found in animal products. However, just as humans, animals cannot produce the vitamin themselves. Instead, they acquire it by consuming small amounts of soil, which contains bacteria and archaea. These are the only organisms capable of producing vitamin B12. Back when humans weren’t so meticulous about sanitary conditions, they used to get their B12 from unwashed roots and vegetables, but the modern human does not have an immune system capable of handling all the other bacteria that soil contains. Therefore, one now need to either consume animal products or take supplements to meet one’s B12 needs. B12 deficiency is called pernicious anemia, and can have severe consequences for the nervous system. If this is not treated soon enough, the damage will become permanent. Vitamin B9, also called folate, can be found in a number of forms and is water soluble. It is needed for the production and maintenance of cells, as well as DNA- and RNA synthesis. Making sure that one gets enough vitamin B9 is vital during pregnancy, as a deficiency may result in a fetus suffering from neural tube defects or low birth weight. A B9 deficiency can further cause celiac disease and tropical sprue. To prevent this one must eat foods high in folate, such as leafy green vegetables, legumes, berries, citrus, grains, poultry and eggs. Vitamin B7, also called biotin, is a component of a coenzyme in our metabolism. The vitamin can be found in eggs, yeast and liver, but a person with a normal diet will not have to worry about getting enough biotin, as biotin deficiency is extremely rare in humans. However, it may occur as a consequence of excessive consumption of raw eggs on a regular basis. The symptoms will then include hair loss and inflammation of the skin. Vitamin B6 occurs in three forms; pyridoxine, pyridoxal and pyridoxamine. The vitamin aids the breakdown of amino acids, the regulation of blood glucose levels, and the synthesis of norepinephrine and serotonin. It is found in a number of foods, but is particularly abundant in nuts, cereals, grains and meats. A deficiency may cause confusion, depression and inflammation of the skin, while excessive consumption has symptoms such as nerve damage in the arms and legs. Vitamin B5, also called pantothenic acid, is in many ways similar to biotin. It is vital for metabolism in animals (including humans), and can be found in meat, kidneys and grains, as well as several other foods. Individuals suffering from pantothenate kinase-associated neurodegeneration may experience a deficiency, resulting in weakness and depression. However, this disease is very rare, and always inherited. Vitamin B3, also called niacin, is important in metabolic processes, and functions as a catalyst in the oxidation of sugar derivatives. The vitamin is mainly found in fish, legumes, lean meat and grains, and is known to prevent pellagra: a chronic disease, which damages the nervous system, and may cause symptoms such as gastronomical disturbance, diarrhea, vomiting, skin lesions and loss of memory. Vitamin B2, also called riboflavin, is a component of two coenzymes, and thus contributes to a number of chemical reactions in the body. It is very important for a properly functioning metabolic system, and is found in a variety of foods, but is particularly abundant in whey, eggs, leafy vegetables and fish. Symptoms of deficiency include inflammation of the tongue and skin, dry lips and oversensitivity to light. Vitamin B1, or thiamin, is a component of the coenzyme thiamin pyrophosphate, which is necessary in the breakdown of carbohydrates. It is found in grains, meat, dairy, nuts and berries, as well as other foods, and may easily lose its nutritional value if exposed to heat. Symptoms of thiamine deficiency include heart failure and impairment of nerves. Sources: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vitamin#List https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archaea#Habitats https://sml.snl.no/pernisiøs_anemi https://www.britannica.com/science/folic-acid https://sml.snl.no/folat https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Folate#Health_effects https://www.britannica.com/science/dermatitis https://www.britannica.com/science/biotin https://sml.snl.no/vitaminer https://snl.no/biotin https://ods.od.nih.gov/factsheets/PantothenicAcid-Consumer/ https://snl.no/pantotensyre https://www.britannica.com/science/pantothenic-acid https://www.britannica.com/science/vitamin-B6 https://sml.snl.no/niacin https://sml.snl.no/pellagra https://www.britannica.com/science/niacin https://www.britannica.com/science/beriberi https://www.britannica.com/science/thiamin https://sml.snl.no/riboflavin https://sml.snl.no/tiamin https://www.britannica.com/science/riboflavin